Forum:Weapon skills
My idea was: Weapon skill, you all gona say "its the skill of the player bla,bla" but if you have a char of hr9 and you think "hmm, going to make a new char" and you made another one, YOU know how to controll those weps, but the character doesn't. I'm not going to tell you my idea changes the way you fight, but some minor changes. GS: LVL 1-5: 3th GS charge it only does 20% of the damage of it does now, and 100% on lvl 5 (100% of the dmg it does now) Block: same way as the charge, it will take 100% more stamina from blocking on lvl 1 and will only take 20% ( current) on lvl 5 LS: LVL 1-5: The attack with the red bar will do less dmg on lvl 1 and will lose his sharpness faster. Same way, max dmg on lvl 5 SnS: same as GS, will consume alot more stamina from blocking, and the monster could parry your attack alot more DS: The Devil's dance will be alot slower and will do less hits, but the duration will keep the same so it wont effect youre future gameplay. + When u hit the R button, you'll have that powerup thing, the energy will reduce faster on lvl 1 Lance: same with blocking, and the charge will take alot more stamina. Gunlance, the cooldown on your special attack will be longer, and the same with blocking. Blademaster: Lvl 1-5: When youre lvl 1 youre hunter would use a whetstone at the duration it does now, but it would be 1% faster each lvl. Bow: recoils slower/shoots 5% slower, 1% each lvl Bowgun: Shoots 5% slower/reloads slower, same as with the bow HVYbowgun: same as bow/bowgun Gunmaster: lvl 1-5: Aiming would go better ( faster ) and the pellets/arrows would have their maximun dmg on lvl 5 THIS WOULDN'T TAKE AGES TO LVL, THIS IS ONLY FOR HR 1-2 FOR NEWCOMMERS/NEW MH GAMES, IT AREN'T MAJOR CHANGES, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE THEM THAT HARD + YOU WILL GAIN MORE HUNTING SKILLS IF EVERYTHING IF REDUCED A BID AND NOT BUFFED AS A NEWCOMMER. I understand how you think it would be a nice change of pace for people who've already made HR9 and want to restart, but what about the ACTUAL newbies? Most already have a tough time, this will only cripple them further. BizzarreCoyote 14:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC). Thats why i said it wont change the gameplay on any weapon, and why it wouldn't take long to level up :) I still say no! I like switching between weapons. I don't want debuffs for not using the weapon enough. Why would you wish this sort of thing? If anything, Newbies get called noobs by mean HR players. ____________ Thats cuz i said that you wouldn't even notice them that hard, only if you know the game you are aware of the atributes and your stats, as a newbie i was only out to pick up a weapon and fight a monster, + the first quests are only against small monsters ( giaprey/anteca/etc ) so it wouldn't hurt anyone, it remains almost the same + how many ppl actualy change their weapons that much? besides, if you pick up a weapon, and its debuffed cuz you're not a (longsword) master, and you do a few quests with it, cuz you like that weapon, and can actualy play with it, when you are lvl 5 and the weapon is at it full strengt, you'll only be better with that weapon, thats the way i look at it, not to get newbies out, i love to learn newbies play, this will only make them learn faster, and give them a thought that its easier then it looks... @last poster: I use my weapons on a context-sensitive basis; ergo, I change nearly every mission. Cobalt32 16:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Thats already mentioned before Cobalt, lets say, if you are HR1, and you change weapons every missions. All your weaponskills would be max lvl before you are HR2, you wouldn't even notice if you are a monster hunter player, if you are new, you would notice, but only slightly, and it would give you a way better feel when its maxed So how would you level them up? Because MH is not an RPG.CrellinEtreyu 23:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Same way as the feyelines lvl up? I guess, but alot faster?